runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zerouh
---- Please redirect all Triumvirate related topics, comments, and questions to Major Executive Arnold Ogamon, Thank you. ---- B'Crat Zerouh, you still reign as the b'crat on this wiki, right? 23:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah he does. HE doesn't do any Triumvirate stuff though. [[User:Arnold Ogamon|'Arnold Ogamon']] Talk __ UT 00:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC) *Ogamon, shut up. I can read the damn message in bold. I'm trying to see if he's even active. 18:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ** Don't loose ur temper Red. It's not a good thing to go back to where you were... You've gotten better, so don't screw it up now. 18:28, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :*I am still active on the Wiki, yes. 19:18, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 19:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Query:Ascalephus Hi Zerouh, i want to ask you a question which i want to be answered, why is the triumvirate able to be on the featured clan on the main page, if a year HAS NOT passed???? and if the triumvirate is able to be featured then why not other clans? Ascalephus 10:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Darke Physik - "Honest With You" Dude Zerouh, I was always polite with you, but as of right now I'm going to be totally honest with you. Stop wasting your time. No one gives a damn about your triumvirate and it's a total waste of your time. If you wanna get involved in politics or government trying joining your high school's SGA, because this triumvirate crap is such bull sh*t that, while you think may they do, no one actually gives a crap about and you just look like some total loser flailing around for attention. Hope you take my advice, because you need it BIG TIME. 23:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) *Calm down. Remember the ban must follow our Policy. 04:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :*I am well aware of that. 04:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Why are you upset about pages being marked for a vote? If they were really necessary then they would survive it. 18:13, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :*Because it is obviously a targeted deletion against myself. 18:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::*Or maybe it's an attempt to rid the wiki of some pages that have no use. I'm going to nominate them again as I think it's legitimate. 19:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :*This feels pretty familiar......meh too bad there isn't a vote for ban. I am pretty sure I know how that vote will turn out. 18:41, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Help Zerouh, I've noticed a sudden rise against you recently. Just want you to know that, if you ever require my help, I will be more than happy to assist. I'm technically not in the Triumvirate, so it wouldn't count as you getting involved with the Triumvirate. {C I know that I'm not exactly respected here, but a friend is a friend. And I will see to it that these people don't get rid of you so easily. 23:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :*And I thank you for that, your help will be appreciated as I must agree. 00:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thought you left. Saw whats happening. I'll be defending you and the triumvirate. ZamorakAgent My talk 09:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :*I remain active on the Wiki. I thank you. 05:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello once again. * I understand that marking vfd on those articles was wrong on my part but I do think they should be deleted or moved. I may not be totally familiar with the policies of this wiki but those articles do not have relevance to clans. They are your political/social ideas which in no way am I challenging. I believe they would be better placed on a sub-page of your profile page or etc. I am not targeting you only and I am not targeting the Triumvirate. I do not disagree with you or your views in any way. You may not want to move your articles but I think that anyone can make an article of their own ideals and say it belongs on the wiki. I disagree and should be on the respective person's profile or profile sub-pages. I apologize for any inconveniences placed upon you but I stand by my views. Azorrez 07:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Zerouh ☼ Xelyt ☼ 10:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I agree they should be moved. ☼ Xelyt ☼ 10:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :*I'm afraid I disagree, the articles are relevant and are endorsed by clans. Though I thank you for your civility on the matter. 22:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) * If you can make articles about political views then so should I and anyone else on the wiki, providing they follow the rules. Azorrez 23:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :*The articles aren't about political views, they are of political theories and systems, both relevant. 23:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) User:UniTri Major Executive Can you explain why this user has sysop rights even after we had that long discussion about this user not needing such rights? 16:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Where, might I ask, was this long discussion? 20:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :*Thank you for pointing that out, it didn't shop on which is why I assumed it was no longer a sysop enabled account. 21:08, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Government Zerouh, being the Government prodigy that you are, I was wondering if you could tell me what kind of a government, mine and Agent's clan is. Basically, Agent and I run it but we have a Council that can somewhat keep us in check. I was thinking a Dual Monarchy, but Agent and I don't have absolute power, so thoughts? 23:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :*I will not be answering any questions relating to my previous positions. My work here is strictly administrative. 16:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :*All it is, is just a question. Since you continue to make Government related pages, I assumed you were still willing to answer. All I need is just a name. 17:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :*I will do that but I will not be discussing my personal ideals or matters to do with the Triumvirate. If there is a Constitution it would become a constitutional government, perhaps a constitutional monarchy if you are looking at it in simple terms. It also depends on what defines and restricts the monarchs. 17:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Zerouh i would like to talk to you. ☼ Xelyt ☼ 15:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Dead Zerouh, how do you add the dead template to pages? Like, on the Clan:S.K.U.L.L page. 00:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 20:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Will you check out this Forum Page for me? The.draziw 16:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Redirects The Questing Clan of Runescape aka "Clan Quest" has been formally recognized in multiple manners as Clan Quest and Quest Clan by Jagex LTD via Facebook, Twitter and on the Main Runescape main page. THe redirect Pages CLan Quest and Quest clan are specific name commonly recognized by the Runescape Clan COmmunity. Using these names as redirects is appropriate uses. Please review the RuneScape Clans Wiki:Assume good faith article regarding deletion of content. Given that the names are specifc to the Clan, The content is not vandlism, and the Redirects are commmonly recognized associative terms for the main article the redirect pages should stand. I have not recreated the Two redirect Pages QC and CQ which are the initials of The Questing CLan of Runescapes most commonly accepted abreviations. I am not sure why there is a need to delete these, but I am not overly worried about their recreation. 14:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *You were clear in your message but not in your logic. Clan Quest and Quest Clan are JAGEX specifications for the Questing CLan of Runescape (Not the clan's specification. We are a beta Clan, and are sometimes involved in the testing for the updates.). This is a fansite for a JAGEX game. Why would the redirect pages, which do not currently have any content, are not used for another article, and are commonly accepted names for the primary community not be redirected to the main article? That is contrary to EVERY form of logic other than simply you as the Beurocrat don't want it to be so. This is against your wiki's policy found here: RuneScape Clans Wiki:All editors are equal. What ever happened to the RuneScape Clans Wiki:Assume good faith policy? *Also, on my Talk page you told me not to edit. Did you seriously just tell an editor not to make edits? I think I must have misread that. 23:07, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Spammer/Vandal (Need Help) User:Shanedeathlord12 Player has vandalized and Deleted content on mulitple pages INCLUDING DELETION of My User Page which is expressly forbidden in Wiki Policies. 15:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Greetings once again Zerouh. I am contacting you in regards to the Featured Clan box on the top of Union:Universal Triumvirate and that it says it has been featured for two months. I am well aware that it may have only been featured for about a month but in that it spreads over two months it shows both. Can it only show one month or the other as I beleive it is unfair that it may seem that this union is twice as good as any other featured clan/union. I thank you for your anticipated co-operation in that unio-clan politics will not be involved, 22:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I've went ahead and done as he's asked. It's not like that time never happened thou. This action didn't harm the Tri because the time still past. This action also prevents all other clans from being "underrated" so to speak. I've givin it June as I do belive it got the entire month of June & not May. 22:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :*I have edited it so that it properly explains what is meant. 22:55, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, Can I get you to have a look at this page and contribute your ideas to the suggestion made. Thank you, 23:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) But they were inactive... 22:57, September 13, 2011 (UTC) My Return Zerouh, I don't know if you read this on the Triumvirate news page (or if you even read the Triumvirate page at all for that matter), but I have returned to the Triumvirate as an Executive once again. I will tell you that things aren't the same without you and that I am saddened that you aren't there. But that everyone is doing good. I don't know if you even care for the Triumvirate, but I just thought that you should know. Anyway, cheers! 19:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Featured Clan Hi, Was just wondering if you can give my clan: Famous For Double Natures a chance to be a featured clan because a lot of energy and work has gone into our clan page located here